


I'm Not On Drugs

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Funny, M/M, Misunderstandings, just talk, no actual drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Every since the Monroe left, Theo's been acting different and the pack thinks he might be on drugs.





	I'm Not On Drugs

The pack was sitting in the McCall house playing board games, snacking on junk food, and just chillin' when Theo finally showed up. It had been over a month since things had started to calm down in Beacon Hills and the pack sort of accepted Theo as one of their own. They invited him to pack meetings and made sure he knew what was up but other than that they didn't know what he did. And they didn't really want to.

When he walked in the door, Liam turned his head to find Theo looked a lot bigger and stronger than he had the last time he'd seen him. Liam had been holding the cap of a pen between his teeth while he wrote something down but it slipped out of his mouth when his eyes landed on Theo. It was like the whole world was slowing down. Liam didn't know what was happening to him but he liked it.

Theo walked up to the table and was greeted by the rest of the pack. "You been workin' out, Raeken?" asked Corey flirtatiously squeezing his bicep while making eye contact with Theo.

Theo smiled down at him. "Maybe."

Liam still hadn't said anything. He still remained staring at the suddenly very attractive Chimera before him. He barely realized that Theo was even talking to him. Once he did, it was too late. "Sorry, what?"

"You OK there, little wolf?" asked Theo. "Look like you've seen a ghost."

Liam shook his head. He bent and picked up the pen before coming back up with flushed cheeks. "I didn't see a ghost. ...Did you?"

Theo shrugged gripping the back of Corey's chair. "Yeah. I see a lot of ghosts." When Liam gave Theo a look of pure concern, Theo's heart rate spiked.

"You want to play?" asked Lydia motioning to the game of risk she was playing with Stiles and Derek.

Theo glanced at the board before bobbing his head. "Yeah. I could go for some strategic thinking right now." He sat on the floor around the coffee table with the three other players and Liam still couldn't take his eyes off of him.

Mason nudged him out of his daydreams. "Dude quit staring. It's creepy."

"Sorry," said Liam shaking his head. "I'm just tired I guess."

Mason watched as Liam very purposefully tried to look at anything but Theo after that. He knew somebody had to have a crush after that. It was obvious. "Totally understandable. When I see biceps like that I get exhausted just thinking about strong-"

Liam glared at Mason, face turning red. "Shut up!" he said drawing Theo's attention. Theo looked over at Liam, his heart was still racing a little and it skipped when he looked at Liam but it wasn't Liam who was paying attention to his heartbeat.

It was Scott. And it concerned him just a little.

What concerned him more was how on top of things Theo was during the little game of risk. His brain was functioning even better than Lydia's. How was that even possible? Lydia was the smartest person alive. Maybe Theo was just really good at board games. Not that he should be though because the Dread Doctors probably didn't teach him how to play any.

But later that evening, he got more suspicious when he the smell of Euphoria penetrated his senses. He turned and saw Theo talking to Liam. His heart rate had picked up even more and he was smiling a lot. He even laughed. Something was definitely up with Theo. 

Once it got pretty late, Scott watched Theo and his beta stand up together. "Alright. I'm gonna take Liam home. Make sure out little wolf gets a good night's sleep, huh?"

Liam rolled his eyes and smacked Theo's arm clicking his tongue in frustration.

Scott still listened to Theo's heartbeat. Why was it always going so fast still?

Theo stretched and yawned revealing some of his well-defined abs. When he put his arms down, he ran his hand along them under his thin shirt and sighed. "Is it just me or is it really hot in here?"

"It's just you," Liam said abruptly walking out the door Theo in tow.

Before he even thought to have a talk with Theo, they were gone, off to Liam's house.

"You OK, Scott?" asked Stiles from his spot on the floor.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Theo just seems... a little off."

Stiles bobbed his head. "Well, I mean it is Theo we're talking about."

"Right," said Scott. "I'm sure it's nothing."

Weeks went by and this odd behavior continued. Nothing else was added to it until they went to the hospital. He watched as Theo stared down the hall with a look of horror on his face. Theo's breathing got very intense. He was... Scott sniffed the air. Panicked. Anxious. Terrified.

The only thing that snapped him out of it was a gentle touch on the shoulder from Liam. Theo then looked all around him like he was... paranoid.

That got Scott thinking. He'd read a lot of pill bottles and some of the side effects were starting to line up. But he had to be sure. So he asked his mom that night. "Mom, how do I know if one of my friends is doing drugs?"

"Like what kind of drugs?"

"I don't know."

Melissa bit her lip before asking. "What are their symptoms?"

"Well, his heart rate is always really fast," said Scott. "He's really focused. Um. I noticed his body temperature was pretty warm too. And... he's gotten a lot of muscle in the last month. Like a lot. And I don't know what he does when the rest of the pack isn't with him. He's not really in the pack so... I don't know how to keep track of him without freaking him out."

"Are you saying that you think Theo is doing drugs?"

"Well..." Scott stated. "Yeah. I mean, he was never like that before. He even has hallucinations and panic attacks."

Melissa sighed and considered what Scott was saying. "Alright, honey. I'm gonna have you go get Theo and we'll take care of him. It sounds like he's on a lot of stuff. We should probably just rip off the band-aid and get it all out of his system."

Later, Scott sat in the living room with a passed out Theo on his couch. He had to knock him out and drag him all the way form Liam's house. He started to wake up and panic. "Theo, it's OK. We're gonna help you."

Theo sat up and glared. "What the-"

"I know you're on drugs," said Scott. "And my mom and I want to help you get off of them."

"What? I'm not on drugs. Who told you I was on drugs?"

"No one... I just... think that you are cause of the way you've been acting."

"The way I've been acting?" asked Theo. "You think I've been acting high?!"

"I think you're on steriods!" said Scott.

Theo looked down at his arms. "I'm not on steroids, Scott."

"Then how did you get so big in the last month?"

"I've been working out," said Theo sheepishly. "I... don't really have much else to do. But that doesn't mean I'm on drugs!"

"Then why have you been acting weird?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're heart rate is always fast. You're body temperature is always high. And... come on. You do act a little bit too happy sometimes.-"

"When?!" asked Theo.

"For example, when you were talking with Liam the other night. You were really... really happy. And then that time you came on that hike with us and you and Liam kept making fun of Stiles. And then-"

"Ask yourself, Scott, what do all of these situations have in common?"

Scott stared dumbfounded. "Uh... well, that you're... euphoric."

Theo shook his head and scoffed. "Try again."

"Um..." Scott stiffened and looked at the floor. "I don't know."

"Who makes me euphoric, Scott?" Theo dared to ask.

Scott sighed in defeat. "Liam."

"That's right," said Theo. "Liam. He's the reason that my heart rate is always so high and why I always feel to hot. Liam makes me feel happy. I even started working out to keep him off of my mind."

Theo stood up and got in Scott's face. "I'm not on drugs, Scott. I'm just in love."

Scott stared at him like a kicked puppy but so confused. "What... what about the hallucinations?"

Theo's eyes darted to floor and he shook his head in denial before admitting, "Those aren't because of drugs. It's just... my past catching up to me. That's all. Stay out of it."

Scott closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sorry. I probably should've just asked you about it instead of accusing you. Sorry. This was kinda paranoid of me.-"

"Scott!" Liam called running into the house. "Someone kidnapped Theo..." Liam's voice trailed off when he saw his alpha and Theo standing face to face. "Or... maybe not?"

"Theo's fine," said Scott placing a hand on Theo's shoulder and giving him an encouraging smile. "Just a little misunderstanding. He-uh... actually wanted to talk to you." Theo was about to protest to what Scott was implying but Scott interrupted him before he could. "He's been meaning to tell you something for a while." Scott gave Theo a look, one that told him it was ok to be in love even if it was with his own beta. And then he left them to it.

Theo turned around to face Liam, "What?" asked Liam. Theo stared at the ground for a minute trying to come up with words but... nothing felt good enough. "Theo." Liam hadn't seen it coming but the next thing he knew Theo's lips were crashed against his in a powerful kiss. His arms wrapped around Theo's torso and pulled him closer giving into the kiss.

Theo pulled back and looked into his beautiful, ocean blue eyes. "I love you, Liam." Theo realized what he'd just done and his chest started to heave with panic. He pressed is forehead against Liam's needing to feel his touch. He let out a shaky breath and tears started to form in his eyes when Liam didn't respond to him. He let out a choked sob and clenched his fist around Liam's shirt. "Liam say something."

Liam wiped away one of his tears with his thumb. "You... you love me?"

Theo nodded.

"Whoa..." said Liam as if he were on some other planet. He kinda was. He let out a faint squeak. "I think I'm gonna pass out."

Theo furrowed his brows and caught Liam as he swayed forward. "Liam, are you OK?"

Liam let out a muffled cry. "You're arms are even bigger than I thought they were."

"Uh... thanks?" Theo blinked.

Liam stepped back. "Oh my god. I forgot to say it back. I love you too. I just..." He choked on his words again. "I'm kinda shocked that you feel the same way." Liam gave Theo's body a once over. "You're like a god."

Theo smirked. "Well, Theodore actually means gift from God so you're not that far off." Theo winked at him.

Liam didn't even crack a smile. He was so enthralled. "Can you kiss me again?"

"I'd be quite happy to."

...And that's the story of how Scott thought Theo was on drugs but he was really just in love with Liam...


End file.
